In recent years, a lighting device or a display device using an organic electroluminescent element (so-called organic EL element) as a light emitting element is becoming widespread. In a light emitting element used in such a lighting device or display device, it is required to extract light more efficiently from a light emitting source in order to improve luminance.
For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a display device that improves light extracting efficiency from an organic EL element by forming the organic EL element at a bottom of a recess structure and causing an inner side surface of the recess structure to function as a reflector due to a difference in refractive index.